quebrando a rotina
by malfoooy
Summary: Pela primeira vez, ele não tinha que negar seu passado para ter um futuro.


Fazia um ano que ele tinha a mesma rotina. Logo após se mudar para a Irlanda ele a obteve na intenção de ficar longe do mundo bruxo Sua rotina não era nada animada, cuidava da sua casa já que morava sozinho, lia o profeta diário, mandava uma carta para sua mãe e ia pra livraria duas ruas depois da sua. Não pra ler obviamente, sua parte preferida era o café. A livraria era grande e tinha dois andares, e as estantes nas paredes circulavam tudo de cima a baixo e da esquerda para a direita. O café ficava no segundo andar, e sua mesa preferida era perto da grade. Aquela manha não seria diferente, era uma manhã normal de outono, e como todas as manhas, Draco colocou uma calça jeans e seu suéter de Hogwarts e foi pra livraria. Sentou-se na mesa habitual, pediu um cappuccino com chantilly e muffin de baunilha, como sempre. Observava as mesmas pessoas de sempre ali, em suas seções especificas, O chefe do restaurante perto de sua casa na seção culinária, a babá com as gêmeas na seção infantil, os universitários com livros pesados de direito nos sofás perto da seção universitária. Mas naquela manha algo lhe chamou a atenção, havia uma mulher vagando entre todas as seções, como se estivesse interessada em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo, ela era bonita pelo que ele reparou, seu cabelo era levemente ondulado e de um castanho claro cintilante, sua pele era branca e suas leves curvas estavam visíveis por baixo da roupa simples que ela usava, calça jeans não muito apertada e uma blusa branca por baixo de um casaquinho preto. Ela andava meio deslizando por ali, como se fizesse parte daquele cenário à vida inteira, seus movimentos eram curtos e precisos como os de uma bailarina e ela tinha um ar meio arrogante, meio secreto. Porem, ao pegar um livro no alto da estante algo chamou sua atenção... No pulso esquerdo da garota havia uma tatuagem, meio borrada e apagada pelo tempo, mas estava ali. Ao reparar nisso algo em seu próprio pulso esquerdo formigou. Sim, ele já havia visto a garota algumas vezes e lembrou-se disso. Mas não lembrava seu nome. Ele meneou a cabeça para o lado reparando nela, como alguém com um passado tão sombrio poderia estar ali com feições delicadas de quem não tem preocupações na vida? Seu pedido chegou e ele balançou a cabeça para se livrar desse pensamento. No instante que se virou pra frente para assoprar seu cappuccino e virou de volta para a garota, ela havia sumido. Ele a procurou pelas sessões se inclinando levemente para a grade ao seu lado, na esperança de encontrá-la.

-Procurando alguém? – disse ela misteriosa e furtiva atrás dele e depois de uma risada maliciosa sentou-se na cadeira na frente dele. – pela sua cara esta surpreso. Não deve lembrar meu nome não é mesmo?

-Desculpe. Não era muito sociável com meus... Amigos- disse seco, e grosseiro.

- Não me julgue queridinho. Não sou nenhuma tia Bella da vida. – disse a garota agora girando o muffin na mão.

Claro que ele se lembrava dela, ela era a aprendiz do Snape, vivia atrás dele falando de poções loucas e perigosas, mas nunca se envolvia em confrontos diretos. Voldemort a achava inconstante e perigosa demais para isso.

-Bruna não é? – disse ele lembrando-se do nome dela. – Não a vejo a...

-3 anos. –completou ela sorrindo e mostrando os dentes de sua arcada dentaria perfeita. – A ultima vez foi no dia da invasão.

-Sim, eu me lembro. – disse ele. – mas o que te traz aqui? A Irlanda não é muito conhecida por ingredientes fantásticos.

-Sai dessa vida Malfoy. – disse ela rindo e acenando com a mão para a moça do balcão. – Estou fazendo faculdade. Química... E quase o mesmo que poções, mas não são para o mal... Ou não deveriam ser.

Eles ficaram ali conversando por horas. Ela falando de como tinha largado tudo do mundo bruxo e estava tentando se adaptar a vida trouxa. E ele como tinha sido a briga com o pai e a decisão de ir para a Irlanda. Eles riram, se divertiram e quando deram por si já estava noite.

-Na minha casa tem um conhaque delicioso. – disse ela sorrindo delicada

-ta ai.- disse ele rindo e passando a mão no cabelo. – um conhaque cai bem.

Parecia que a rotina sem graça ia ser quebrada, as coisas finalmente estavam exatamente como nos melhores sonhos de Draco. Pela primeira vez, ele não tinha que negar seu passado para ter um futuro.


End file.
